Kitty, Kali, Strawberries and Chuck
by Miya Morana
Summary: Four very short Sam/Gabriel fluffy ficlets.


**A seriess of four ficlets written for Darkamber for the gulf_aid_now charity fandom auction.**

**Author :** Miya Morana  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Beta :** mithrel (livejournal)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Gabriel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest. 

**Title:** Kitty

**Summary:** "You know we can't keep it, right?"

**Word Count:** 208

Sam watches with a smile as Gabriel makes playful noises at the little ball of fur on the bed. The grey kitten can't be much more than a couple of months old, and its big blue eyes follow the archangel every time he moves.

"You know we can't keep it, right?" Sam says softly as he sits on the bed next to Gabriel. "Not with the kind of lives we have."

Gabriel pokes the kitten on its belly, laughing when a small, clumsy paw whacks his hand. "Of course we're keeping her, she's too cute! You wouldn't abandon her, would you?" He rubs the kitten under her chin and she purrs. "Don't listen to him, Kitty, of course you're staying."

"Kitty?" Sam arches an eyebrow as he starts petting the cat too. "Could you be even more cliché?"

"What, you prefer Fluffy, Mittens, Muffin?" Gabriel's fingers brush against Sam's long ones on the soft, grey fur. "Smokey?"

"Mmm, maybe not. I guess Kitty isn't so bad." Sam trails his fingers through the kitten's soft fur. Somehow they become entwined with Gabriel's, and when Sam raises his head he finds the archangel's face mere inches from his.

Gabriel's lips taste of chocolate and fresh air when he kisses him.

0o0o

**Title:** Kali

**Summary:** Kali is too proud a goddess to lower herself to _knocking_.

**Word Count:** 221

Sam and Dean are hunting a Banshee in Massachusetts when Kali finds them. To be more exact, Dean is supposedly doing research on the laptop, and Sam is stepping out of the bathroom where he just had a shower, a small towel wrapped around his still wet hips.

She doesn't knock, Kali is too proud a goddess to lower herself to _knocking_. Instead, the motel room door just opens on its own, revealing her beautiful figure. Then she steps in the room like she belongs there, dragging a reluctant archangel behind her.

"What the hell?" Dean asks, but Kali is already throwing Gabriel right at Sam, who barely catches the angel before Gabriel ends up plastered all over his chest.

"I brought him back to life but he just won't shut up about Sam." Kali crosses her arms over her breasts, glaring at where Sam is still holding Gabriel. The archangel glares right back at her, but does nothing to take Sam's hands off of him.

The goddess shrugs, turns around and walks out, the door closing behind her.

Sam looks down at the archangel, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Gabriel smirks, then tugs on the towel around Sam's waist. Dean runs out of the room when it falls on the floor, but Sam's too busy kissing Gabriel to notice.

0o0o

**Title:** Strawberries

**Summary:** Sam is at his fourth strawberry when the bed dips under the weight of the archangel.

**Word Count:** 211

It isn't easy to find good food when you're on the road all the time, so Sam is clearly hoping to savor the small bowl of fresh strawberries he managed to buy when Dean wasn't looking.

Ignoring the industrial whipped cream in the fridge, Sam sits on his bed, legs crossed, the bowl wedged between them, and picks up one of the fruits. It's big and red, and smells of summer and sunshine. Its taste is rich on his tongue as he bites into it.

Sam is at his fourth strawberry when the bed dips under the weight of the archangel who's suddenly kneeling in front of him. He smacks Gabriel's hand away from where it's already plunging in the bowl of fruit.

"Hey, these are mine!" he protests. "Archangel or not, don't feel like you have the right to take anything you want!"

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine," he says. "May I _please_ have a strawberry then?"

Sam tips his head on the side, considering. Then he picks up a berry, holds it out to Gabriel. The archangel leans forward and wraps his lips around the fruit, and if Sam's fingers end up in his mouth at the same time, well, Sam is not going to complain.

0o0o

**Title:** Chuck

**Summary:** Gabriel has been a part of Team Free Will for three months when there's a hesitant knock on the door of the motel room they're currently staying in.

**Word Count:** 219

Gabriel has been a part of Team Free Will for three months when there's a hesitant knock on the door of the motel room they're currently staying in. It's Dean who gets up from where he was cleaning his gun on one of the beds.

Castiel is hovering behind him like he always does, while Sam is doing research on the computer with the archangel peering over his shoulder, a lollipop in his mouth.

It turns out to be Chuck. The prophet looks up at Dean, and nervously says, "Hi! Could I talk to Gabriel for a sec?" He's worriedly chewing on his lip.

"Er, sure, I guess. Gabriel?" he calls out, but the archangel is already there, looking at Chuck with a surprisingly serious expression.

"We won't be long," Gabriel tells him without looking up from the prophet. Then, just like that, the door closes behind them.

Curious, Dean peeks through the blinds to have a look at where Chuck is currently talking to Gabriel, a reassuring hand on the archangel's shoulder. What the hell? Gabriel smiles, then walks back to the door.

Dean watches bewildered as the archangel walks straight up to Sam, then climbs on his little brother's lap before kissing him.

"Gabriel?" Sam asks.

"Dad says it's okay." The archangel's grin brightens the whole room.


End file.
